happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pranks for the Memories
Pranks for the Memories is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. This episode introduces Pranky, the prank-pulling rabbit. Plot Flaky wakes up one morning and looks at her calendar. She notices today is April 1st (April Fools Day) and screams in terror. She runs back to her bed and covers in her blanket. She looks around for anything suspicious, and the coast looks clear. Flaky walks out of bed in relief, only to slip on a banana peel. Pranky suddenly pops out of the closet and laughs. Flaky gets up mad and tries to walk out of her bedroom, but gets covered by egg yolks in a bucket on top of the door, causing Pranky to laugh even harder. A few hours later, Pranky puts a demolition sign on a house. Handy drives a crane with a wrecking ball nearby and sees the sign. He drives forward and destroys the house instantly. Pierce is seen inside his shower, and notices that his house has been destroyed and then sees the wrecking ball. Pranky laughs behind the crane as Pierce angrily beats up Handy. Later at work, Pranky puts a banana peel on a staircase. Flaky slips on it and falls all the way downstairs, getting her quills stuck on a wall. Pranky laughs as Flaky tries to get out, only for Pranky to get impaled by a few of her quills when she gets out. Pranky screams in pain as Flaky laughs at him. Pranky is later seen covered with band-aids, dabbing a bag of ice on his cuts to feel better. He sees Hippy about to go in a bathroom. Pranky gets another idea. Hippy reads a newspaper while sitting on a toilet. When he is done, he tries to flush but the water overflowed. It is revealed that Pranky has clogged the pipes so as to block the water route. Hippy gives up and lets the toilet stay unflushed, proceeding to call a plumber. Pranky laughs hard and soon gets hungry. He pulls out his sandwich and eats it. But suddenly, he gets a bad stomach ache and rushes to use the bathroom. He foolishly chooses the toilet he clogged, and flushes. As a result, the pipes burst and the toilet explodes. Pranky flies out of the bathroom stall and gets his eye impaled by one of the pipes. The plumber, Lumpy, comes in and discovers the pipe stuck in Pranky's eye. Lumpy connects a vacuum-like device to the pipe and turns it on, causing Pranky's head to inflate and eventually explode. Lumpy then puts an "out of order" sign on Pranky's chest and walks away, oblivious to the toilet that is still shooting out water like a fountain. Meanwhile, it was revealed that Flaky had payback on Pranky by putting spicy hot sauce in his sandwich. Flaky walks away happily, only to be hit on the head by the toilet seat and falls on the floor. Moral "A good joke makes everyone laugh!" Deaths #Pranky's head explodes. #Flaky is hit on the head by the toilet seat (debatable, may have just been knocked unconscious). Injuries #Handy is beaten up by Pierce. #Pranky is cut by Flaky's quills and (before death) impaled in the eye by a pipe. #Flaky is knocked unconscious by the toilet seat (if she didn't die). Goofs #The bandage on Pranky switches ears numerous times. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Pranky. *The title of the episode is a pun on the song "Thanks for the Memories" by Fall Out Boy. *Sir Gron, Robo Star, and Sniffles make brief cameos lined up in front of the bathroom. *This is the first episode where Pierce survives. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes